Fritz (SoS)
Fritz（フリッツ) is a character in Story of Seasons. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Like the main character, he also runs a ranch on his own. Bright and positive, he is a trusting or gullible boy who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. Isn't good at movable thinking, even when he has an intended plan, he still will miss important parts somewhere anyway. Therefore, he can be annoying to people around him, though everyone thinks that he's "a guy that you somehow can't hate." 'Gifts' Flower Events Bachelor Fritz fogu.com White Flower - No Reward for Assistance Location: Oak Tree Town West (via the Northern Pathway on the Eastern Side) Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz has 5000 FP or more * Wednesday * Between 11:00 - 14:00 *'Choice 1:' Help. ** +1500 FP **'Choice A:' Help. ***+1500 FP **'Choice B:' Wait. ***-1000 FP *'Choice 2:' Wait. ** No change in FP ---- Purple Flower - Unexpected Skills Location: Fritz' House Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz has a purple flower or more * You have seen his white flower event * Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday * Between 11:00 - 14:00 *'Choice 1:' You'll make a great husband! ** +1500 FP *'Choice 2:' Wow, you're actually pretty good. ** -1000 FP *'Choice 3:' You had this delivered, right? ** -1000 FP ---- Yellow Flower - Head Over Heels! Location: Raeger's Resaurant, second floor Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz is at a yellow flower or more * You are going steady with him * Raeger has 5000 FP or more * Wednesday * Between 19:00 - 23:00 *'Choice 1:' Look away. ** -1000 FP (Fritz), -300 FP (Raeger) *'Choice 2:' Chide Fritz. ** +1000 FP (Fritz), +300 FP (Raeger) **'Choice A:' Of course! ***+1000 FP **'Choice B:' I dunno... ***-1000 FP **'Choice C: '''I'm kinda rethinking it... ***-2000 FP *'Choice 3:' Gush along with Fritz. ** +1000 FP ---- '''Pink Flower' - Chasing a Dream Location: '''Otmar's Store '''Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz is at a pink flower or more * You are going steady with him * You have seen his yellow flower event * Not a Sunday * Between 6:00 - 9:00 *'Choice 1:' Wow, you're kind of a simpleton. ** -2000 FP *'Choice 2: '''So it was kind of a gut feeling? ** +2000 FP '''Rival Events' Rival Events Fritz fogu.com A Helping Hand Location: Fritz Farm Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz has 3000 FP or more * Your reputation with him is 500 points or more * You are not married to him * Not a Wednesday * Between 8:00 - 14:00 Results: +1000 FP ---- Fishing Introduction Location: Dock near the bridge when you go fishing Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz has 3000 FP or more * Your reputation with him is 800 points or more * You are not married to him * You have seen "A Helping Hand" * Not a Wednesday * Between 8:00 - 14:00 *'Choice 1:' Give the fish. ** +1000 FP *'Choice 2:' Don't give the fish. ** +500 FP ---- Field Expansion Location: Fritz Farm Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Fritz has 4000 FP or more * Your reputation with him is 1200 points or more * You are not married to him * You have seen Fishing Inroduction * Not a Wednesday * Between 8:00 - 14:00 Results: +1000 FP 'References ' Category:Story of Seasons Characters Category:Story of Seasons Bachelors